Hallows Eve Wolf
by GoldenLink9
Summary: Green is acting weird and it's nearing Halloween. Red and Zelda team up to solve the mystery, but something that will be confessed Green has been keeping for a long, long, long time . . .
1. Chapter 1

**What's happening peeps! GoldenLink9 here, and this is one of my best and craziest fanfics EVER! So hope you enjoy it and as always please R &R. Now enough me talk, let's get on with the fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of these characters. Nintendo does, though.**

Chapter One: Strange Behavior

 **Hallows Eve Wolf**

By GoldenLink9

It was a cool and dark night in the land of Hyrule, and the five heroes of the land were just getting back from haunted house hopping. Now, they were enjoying dinner at the table. " That was awesome! I can't wait 'till next year!" Shadow cheered. " Yeah my favorite part was your faces! You guys were like: AHHHHHH! And, EKKKKK! And, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! It was priceless!" Blue boasted. Vio decided to speak next. " Hey guys." He started. " I herd on Halloween, there's going to be a full moon." He spilled. Green shot up like a rocket. " WHAT?! FULL MOON?!" He hollered. Green jumped out of his chair and raced to a window it was the night before a full moon and it was October 30th . "Listen guys I'm tired I want to go to bed. Alright see ya!" Green said. He ran up the stairs and locked the door to his bedroom. " Well that wasn't weird at all." Blue said sarcastically. Red nudged him hard. " What?" Blue asked.

 **The end of this chapter**

 **sorry it's short but the next one I hope won't be. Alright you know what to do, R &R please and thank you. BYEE! **


	2. Chapter Two: Spells and Curses

**Disclaimer: I don't own any LoZ four swords characters. Nintendo does.;)**

 **Author's P.O.V.**

 **Chapter Two: Spells and Curses**

 _flashback: four years ago . . ._

The sun had risen, the sky was crisp and blue, and the fields of grass were sparkling with morning dew. The day was perfect for playing outside. Which was exactly what Link and Zelda were up to.

"Can't catch me! I'm to fast for you!" Link taunted.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Zelda replied back playfully.

The two were at the young age of six and a half then and running about without a care in the world. They had just finished playing tag, climbing trees, watching/guessing clouds, and were now playing hide and go seek.

"Alright, Zelda. Count to a million! I'll go and hide." Link ordered.

"Okay. One, Two, Three, Four, …." Zelda counted.

While Link was looking for a hiding spot, he spotted a patch of flowers. _I'll pick a few for Zelda! That'll make her smile!_ He thought. He ran into the woods where he saw the flowers and began to pick some. Not noticing, instead of picking a flower, he pulled off a young wizard's hat!

" Ah! Hey!" The wizard said in a high, young pitched voice.

"Huh?! Who're you?"Link asked startled.

"Me? Why I'm Indigo! The greatest wizard in training ever! Haven't you heard of me?" Indigo asked.

"No." Link replied. Indigo frowned and sat down on a rock, with tears forming in his eyes. "Nobody ever recognizes me. I want them to, but the just don't. They all think I'm just some odd kid in a costume."Indigo said sadly with tears streaming down his cheeks. Link felt sorry for Indigo and decide to cheer him up.

"I believe you." He said.

"Really? Cuz I've got a new spell I'm learning! Wanna see it?" Indigo asked.

"Sure thing! I've got time! My friend is counti'n to a million so it should be a while." Link replied.

Indigo smiled and took out his wand, which looked wicked cool by the way. He aimed it at the tree.

Then it happened. Indigo smiled deviously and turned to face Link. "What are you doing?" Link asked.

Indigo said some magic words and fired straight at him the hit him. Dead on. Link screamed and was knocked out cold. " Be warned young fellow, in four years time, for the reveling of the true beast inside." Indigo said before Link blacked out. _End of flashback. Back to present . . . Green's room . . ._

Green finally understands what he ment and is sure that the time he spoke of . . . was now.

 **Sorry it took so long! But here it is thanks to Derpy 2.0. please review! Next chapter out soon!;)**


End file.
